


stickup

by aliaaaaaa



Series: webgottrash tumblr prompts [24]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Bank Robbery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>three gunmen entered the bank, firing their guns to the ceiling; yelling, “THIS IS A STICKUP! PUT YOUR HANDS UP AND NOBODY MOVES OR WE WILL SHOOT.”</p><p>Web sighed heavily and raised his hands up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stickup

**Author's Note:**

> an anon wanted a - bank robber Lieb and bank worker or customer Web that's caught up in it - story.
> 
> my sloppy take.

The only good thing about being in the Hampton during non summer time was that, there were less snotty people that Web had to deal with.

Sure, he saw some his father’s friends as he drove by the grocer or the restaurants, but he just drove passed them instead of having to stop the car and pretend that he enjoyed talking with them about their newly renovated house, about their newly purchased cars, about their new wives.

Plus they too didn’t seem too keen to talk to him after that one particular party that his father had hosted two summers ago; where Web had announced in front of his father’s friends and colleagues that he was queer, that he liked it when there’s a dick up in his beautiful ass.

It was a big ‘fuck you’ not only to his father, but also to these snotty rich people who had spread rumors about him, talking behind his back loud enough for him to hear; making his mother nervous and tried to set him up on dates with as many rich girls as she could find.

He just took the liberty of outing himself because he was too tired of living the double life; being an obedient son didn’t suit Web anymore.

The experience was liberating even though afterwards his father wrote him out from the wills.

“At least the traffic wasn’t a bitch,” Web muttered to himself as he smoothly reversed park his rented car at the bank parking lot next to a white car.

It was 930 in the morning and Web had some unfinished business at the bank regarding his father’s wills.

*

“Mr. Webster, I’m sorry but you’re not authorized to see Filbur Webster’s wills–,” Doris, the bank officer told him in this too nervous voice. She looked young, maybe just graduated from college where she did her double degree in banking and business administration.

“Doris, may I call you Doris?” Web said, a charming smile plastered on his face that made Doris smiled back shyly. “I have a letter from one Filbur Webster himself and signed by Mr. Malory, our lawyer, indicating that I am allowed to see these wills.”

Web took out the thick letter that he had folded neatly inside his jacket and pushed it on Doris’ desk.

Behind him, he could hear the two other customers murmuring lightly as they went about doing their business with the bank-tellers.

The bank was small, fit a small town like the Hampton. Since there was not many visitors, only one security guard was at the entrance and he appeared to be sleepy; perhaps pulling an all-nighter.

“Oh! I’m sorry for being rude! I didn’t know that you have an authorized letter!” Doris said, her tone apologetic and friendly at the same time and Web upped his charming smile at her, all gleaming teeth.

She unfolded the letter and rapidly read the flourish words by Filbur Webster down to Mr. Malory’s signature.

“Doris, has anyone ever told you that you have a beautiful smile?” Web asked when he got Doris’ attention on him instead of the letter.

Doris let out a giggle and smiled at Web more. “Well, I’ve been told once or twice,” Doris said, batting his eyelashes as she giggled some more.

She folded the letter neatly and said, “The document seems authentic upon my inspection. I will just retrieve the wills for you, David,” Doris said, smiling pleasantly as Web smiled at her usage of his first name like they were old friends.

Doris came back after 5 minutes with a thick file in her hand and she placed it in front of Web and he noticed that she was angling herself in a way that her cleavage would be all too noticeable for Web’s eyes.

Web took the wills out from the file.

“Thank you, Do–.”

Webster didn’t manage to finish speaking when three gunmen entered the bank, firing their guns to the ceiling; yelling, “THIS IS A STICKUP! PUT YOUR HANDS UP AND NOBODY MOVES OR WE WILL SHOOT.”

Web sighed heavily and raised his hands up, the wills forgotten on the desk; Doris, along with the rest of the people in the bank gingerly followed suit, frightened out of their wits.

*

The three robbers wore mask to cover their face. Web noticed this as he turned his body around to see one of the robber headbutted the security guard on his face and he went down, face first with a loud thud as someone screamed in terror.

“Alright! Alright! Sit in that corner all of you! No funny business or I will shoot you and you will be dead!” The robber standing close to the entrance yelled and Web stood up from his chair and Doris climbed over the desk; huddling close together with the rest of the hostages against the wall.

There was nothing they could do but to follow the robbers’ orders. Web knew that if he made sudden movements, one of the hostages would be killed.

“Now miss, if you would be so kind and fill these bags with money, I’d be glad,” the robber near the bank-teller counter drawled, and Web could hear the giddiness from his tone.

Doris whimpered when the robber standing next to them pointed his gun to her head.

“You’re such a pretty little thing. It’d be such a shame if your little brain splattered all over this clean floor,” he said while pushing his gun firmer on Doris’ temple.

“Hey! Hey! Don’t! Don’t! Just take whatever you want and don’t harm us! We won’t do anything stupid!” Web said, his voice calmly raising as Doris started to cry in earnest, hands shaking badly like a frightened child.

Web felt the punch to his jaw too little too late and when the knuckle connected with his face, he felt blood trickling freely from his lips.

“You talk too much, blue eyes. I oughta shoot you in the face so you would shut up. But that would be a waste too now would it? ‘Cos you have a pretty face that will look prettier between my legs,” the robber said, and Web could hear the leering in his voice.

The other hostages looked down on the floor, afraid that if they looked up, the robber would pick on them and did something nasty to them too.

“–I mean no hard feelings here, miss. We’ll just take a bit ‘cos I know these rich bastards have thousands of dollars and they won’t even noticed that we dabbed a little from their accounts.”

The robber by the counter kept on talking as the two tellers filled the bags with money, his gun still aiming at them even as he spoke amicably.

Web sucked on his split lips and winced when his teeth grazed the wound. The robber standing close to him chuckled lowly as he looked at Web.

The robber by the entrance walked slowly towards the desk that Web and Doris were at before. He lifted up the disarray documents on the desk, and threw them down again.

And then everything just snapped when the previously unconscious security guard rolled over and pressed the panic button under his desk.

“SHIT!”

“C’MON! THROW THE BAGS OR I’LL SHOOT!”

“FUCK! WHY DIDN’T U TIE HIM?”

Everything moved too quickly for Web to follow; beside him, Doris was openly sobbing and trying to crawl on the floor. The old lady crouching in front of them started to scream loudly and the old man in his too tight shirt covered his ears as one of the robbers fired up the gun to shoot at the ceiling.

Web felt someone roughly pulled him up by his shoulders and he felt the cold gun muzzle trained at the back of his head as the robber standing next to him was now standing behind him and forcing him to walk out from the bank.

From the distance, he could hear the police sirens wailing loudly and he felt himself being shoved hard towards the entrance and when they stepped out from the bank, he was almost blinded by the sunlight.

“Fuck! Drive already, dickhead!” Someone yelled and Web was being shoved inside the waiting white car that was parked next to his rented car; even the driver was wearing a mask.

Two police cars skidded across the parking lot as the robbers pulled out from the lot. The police fired several shots at them, but they missed and the robbers laughed and laughed when they were moving as far away from the crime scene.

*

After driving for almost two hours, they stopped at an abandoned dock just outside of the town.

One by one the robbers lifted their mask and breathed easily.

“Fuck, that was intense,” Babe breathed out as he flexed his arms; sore from carrying the three bags filled with money in thousands of 100 dollar bills.

“Fuck, Bill! You didn’t think of tying the guard down after you knocked him with your thick skull?”

“Ay! Ay! I didn’t know that he will survive my headbutting okay? Jesus fuck! You’re the one to talk! Why did you punch Web here?” Bill grumbled as Lieb narrowed his eyes at him.

“That wasn’t necessary you know? I fucking have split lips now thanks to you,” Web mumbled sulkily as Lieb moved closer to press his body against Web’s.

“Come here, lemme look, you big baby,” Lieb teased but his fingers were gentle on Web’s jaw and lips as he pressed a clean handkerchief on the wound.

“Guys, save the romantic moments for later. We need to move fast before the police catch up on us,” Roe’s low murmur snapped all of them into actions.

They changed car; piling up the bags of money in the trunk. The burned the clothes they were seen wearing at the bank.

“Hey Bill, did you manage to swap the documents?” Web asked as Bill emptied his jacket.

“Yeah. Here,” Bill took out Filbur Webster’s wills and handed them to Web’s waiting hand. “I swapped them with the fake wills and left them on the desk just like you told me to do,” Bill said, already donning fresh clothes.

“Thanks, Bill. I owe you one,” Web said, as he moved closer to the small fire. Lieb came to stand behind him, wrapping his arms around Web’s waist, his sharp chin resting on Web’s shoulder.

Web threw the original wills into the waiting fire, watching it eating the papers with such gusto.

“What did Nixon wrote on the fake wills?” Lieb asked, his hand rubbing Web’s taut belly in comfort as they both watched the wills burn.

“All of my share of wills go to my sister. My brother got nothing. Imagine his surprise when he found out Father doesn’t leave the law firm to him,” Web said, laughing slightly as the wills turned into ashes.

“You don’t get anything?” Lieb asked, pressing his face to Web’s neck.

“I got enough from my job and from the money we stolen,” Web said, turning around to wrap his arms around Lieb’s lanky frame. “We can live like kings with that money alone, Lieb,” Web murmured as Lieb started to kiss his face.

It took Web 6 months of planning with Lieb on how to take the original wills and exchange them with fake documents. When Lieb brought in Babe and Bill, Bill had suggested why not we robbed the bank to cover up the actual crime, and Web agreed albeit reluctantly because it was too risky. Everything could happen wrongly. But Bill had reassured him that everything would be okay as long as Web’s head stayed in the game.

And now they walked out from the bank with bags filled with money probably close to five hundred dollars and the fake wills at his father’s vault.

“Lovebirds! Break it up! We gotta move!” Bill shouted at them from inside of the car as Roe started the engine.

“So Web, where are we headed?” Lieb asked as they climbed inside the car, pressing closer to Web that he was practically in Web’s lap.

Web mulled over his answer, stroking Lieb’s palm gently and clasping their fingers together.

“How about California. Sun, sea, and you,” Web said, kissing the back of Lieb’s hand tenderly.

“Sounds like a good plan to me,” Lieb replied, grinning widely as the car started to move.

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on [webgottrash](http://webgottrash.tumblr.com/post/142564530462/bank-robber-lieb-and-bank-worker-or-customer-web)


End file.
